


Gimme Sympathy [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Bunheads
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Subtext, Teacher-Student Relationship, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: Michelle and Sasha have a lot of feelings about each other, and I have a lot of feelings about their feelings.





	Gimme Sympathy [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Pseudo-underage warning. This is a subtext vid; there is no actual adult/minor content in the show or footage but I've edited the vid to imply one. If that's not your jam, a platonic reading of this vid is perfectly fine!

**[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQoZAfAvFKc) | [Tumblr](http://shinyalice.tumblr.com/post/76078185425/title-gimme-sympathy-vidder-beerbad-shinyalice) | [DW](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/360364.html) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B0O3vYG45bvJV3JRemVnVzd2N1U) ** (download)

 **Vidder:**  beerbad  
**Music:**  "Gimme Sympathy" by Metric  
**Fandom:**   _Bunheads_  
**Pairing:**  Michelle/Sasha (femslash or platonic, viewers' choice ;)  
**Summary:**  Michelle and Sasha have a lot of feelings about each other, and I have a lot of feelings about their feelings.  
  
**Notes:**  This vid was a long time coming -- I started it almost exactly a year ago in February 2013.  Michelle and Sasha's relationship had really, ahem,  _escalated_  in the second half of the season.  I could barely contain myself and KNEW that if anything would break my five-year vidding hiatus, this show would do it.  Anyway, so I started the vid before the season was even over and then a few things happened.  Namely, the season ended, the show went on a very long hiatus, and then after months of waiting it was axed by ABC Family. :'(  
  
I literally cannot remember the last time a show's cancellation hit me so hard.  I had about one third of the vid finished at that point, and couldn't bring myself to rewatch the last few episodes in order to take notes now that I knew they were the final episodes of the series.  So this poor vid sat unfinished for months, until I finally got my act together and finished it.  Then more tragedy struck!  The external hard drive where I had my episode files stored failed literally the DAY after I had finished my final draft, and I'm still working with SeaGate tech support to see if the data is recoverable.  In the meantime, what I've posted is an earlier completed version, which thankfully exists.  If I can ever recover the final edit, I'll replace this one, but there were only a few pretty minor changes so I hope everyone can at least enjoy this version. :\  
  
Technical notes:  Made with Magix Movie Edit Pro 2013, which I bought for $50 and never crashed or slowed down my computer.  Really great and cheap for non-linear editing software!  My OS is Windows 7.  I used downloaded 720p mkv files, which I converted to AVIs using Avidemux.  I did all my clipping directly in the program.  
  
This vid is dedicated to everyone who has ever listened to me ramble on about Bunheads at length and explode my feelings all over them. 


End file.
